Secret Santa
by The Last Letter
Summary: The BAU is doing a secret santa this year. Mayhem insues when no one can figure out what to get the other for Christmas.
1. The News

Penelope Garcia strode into work the next day with a sparkly pink cowboy hat in her hands. "Listen up!" She called.

Emily and Reid were sitting across from each other at their desks, JJ was perched lightly on Reid's desk, Hotch was leaning heavily against Emily's. Morgan had come in right behind Garcia and Rossi had been heading in Hotch's general direction, so it was the perfect situation for her to break the news to them.

"This year, at the BAU, we are doing a secret santa!" The team groaned in unison, so Garcia added, "and you will like it."

There wasn't a sound amongst the group, but their faces said it all.

"Hotch!" Garcia stuck the sparkly hat in his face, "draw!"

The boss hesitated, but he also knew that if he didn't, Garcia would sulk, and refuse to work. He drew a piece of paper and let out a breath. Morgan would be easy to buy for.

"Was that so hard?" Garcia cooed, while sticking the hat in Emily's face. "DRAW!"

Emily picked up her paper, hoping she didn't get Garcia. Of course, she loved her friend, but no one had any idea on what to get the quirky computer tech. Morgan might be the only one with the fair share of guessing. Emily almost cried in relief when she read the name on her paper: _Reid._ Perhaps the easiest person to buy for. A book, how hard was that?

Garcia clapped and pounced on her next victim. "JJ!" She sang.

JJ gave the other blonde a level gaze before plucking the name out of the hat. No theatrics for this girl. _Hotch_, the paper read. JJ grinned, how hard was it to pick up a simple black tie?

Garcia shoved the hat at Reid, who slid his chair away from her. Garcia gave chase, grabbing the back of the chair, and the young doctor's shirt, and dragging him back to his desk. "No one gets out of this!" Garcia cackled.

Reid admitted defeat. He picked out his name and nearly died. What did you get Penelope Garcia? _Note to self_, Reid thought, _ask Morgan about gift ideas for Garcia._

"No more escape attempts!" Garcia announced, presenting Morgan with that hat.

"Wouldn't dream of it, baby girl." Morgan flashed his pearly white teeth at her, and Garcia almost swooned.

_Hmmm_, Morgan thought, quirking an eyebrow, what to get Emily Prentiss? He grinned, already running through all the prank gifts.

"Mr. Rossi," Garcia said, half-bowing, holding the hat out to the oldest member of the team.

With the air of a king, Rossi picked up the name. He wasn't afraid of whom to get, he already had an idea that would suit anyone: a gift card to the mall. Certainly there was a store or something there that JJ would like.

Garcia pulled out the last name, resisting the urge to smile evilly at Rossi. She knew _exactly _what to get him.

"Okay, guys, here are the rules. No gift cards," _damnit_, thought Rossi, "no asking other people on what to get your person," _damnit_, thought Reid, "no telling people who you got. And, your presents must be wrapped and here on Wednesday."

"Yes, Garcia," the team said in unison.

They all started to disperse, when Garcia said, "One more thing, since Hotch is such a wonderful boss, you will all get the day off to get your shopping done!"

Hotch opened his mouth to argue, but by the time he got the first word out, the team was gone. Regardless of what it was for, a day off was a day off.

**Okay, so right now I'm thinking about having three or four. A big thanks to twinewclipdawn, this story would not be possible without her, so a big round of applause -lots of people clapping- I don't own **_**Criminal Minds**_**, I hope you like this story enough to review.**

**HAPPY HOLIDAYS!**

**~DI4MGZ~**


	2. The Gals: Ah, The Genius That Is Them

Emily drove to the mall and climbed out, leaving her jacket in the car. The walk to the doors wasn't the far, and she didn't want to be bothered with dragging the bulky thing around. Not that she would be in the mall long. Oh no, not her. She was going into the first bookstore she saw, grab the first book she thought Reid would like, buy it, and then spend the rest of her day relaxing at home. Come Wednesday night, Emily would be going home and doing all sorts of family things. Joy.

As she walked into the bookstore, a new dilemma overcame Emily, Reid had read, like, every book on the planet. What do you get a guy who knows everything? She knew that Reid only really liked real stuff, so fiction was out of the question. A _Harry Potter _box set caught Emily's eye, and she looked a little closer at it. Then again, their little genius needed to learn to not take things so seriously, maybe Reid might like the boy wizard.

Emily sat the box down, deciding to browse before making her final decision. After a few minutes, she bumped into a stand, books crashing done around her. Emily jumped, and began putting the books back on their shelves. When she was done, she looked more closely at the books._ Ah_, Emily thought,_ the Twilight books_. She had read them, just because everyone was talking about them, and she didn't want to be out of the loop. She thought they were okay, not really her type of book, but they weren't bad.

A devilish idea overtook her: should she get Reid _Twilight_ for Christmas?

It would be funny to hear Reid talk about them, after all, the whole team knew every little fact there was about Edward Cullen, whom Garcia had been obsessed with for weeks. Emily kept walking, strolling through the unpopulated bookstore. Then she saw it: the perfect present.

Two large world encyclopedias that were on _sale_. Forty-five dollars. _A done deal, _Emily thought as she motioned to the clerk.

***

JJ stared at the large selection of ties in front of her. They were mostly plain, boring colours, the type that Hotch liked. Some had stripes, and JJ had considered the one that looked like a candy cane, after all, it _was_ a Christmas present, but the part of her that knew her boss had argued. He would never wear it.

As JJ moved further down the row, the ties became increasingly sillier, one of them even lit up and sang 'Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer'. JJ giggled.

"Miss," one of the clerks called, JJ looked at him, and he continued, "if you are looking for ties, the ones in the back are for sale. Five ties and matching socks for ten dollars."

JJ smiled and headed toward where he had indicated, "Thank you."

One look at the ties and socks, and JJ just knew that Hotch would never wear them. _Screw it. _JJ thought. _He _will_ wear them, and he _will_ like it._ A little voice in the back of her head told her that she had just sounded like Garcia, but JJ ignored it.

She picked up a tie that had huge, yellow smiley faces covering every surface, she fished around and found the matching socks. One down, four to go. As JJ kept looking, she collected Carebear socks and a tie, a rainbow-coloured tie with a pair of socks and . . . JJ inspected a Spongebob tie but put it down. She stumbled across a pink tie with Elmo happily waving at her on it. _Perfect_.

"Excuse me," JJ asked a teenaged worker who was passing, "do you have any Christmas ties for sale?"

"Right over there," the girl pointed to a rack on the far right wall.

"Thanks," JJ walked over to it.

She searched through several Rudolph, snowman and Santa Clause ties before she found the one she was looking for.

The tie made her go _awww_. A little black and white penguin with bright orange feet and a bright orange beak stood smiling on the white fabric, a little red and white santa had on its head. It repeated in a diagonal pattern across the tie. When JJ found the match socks, she giggled. A little white pom-pom hung off the back off it. JJ added it to her Christmas basket.

She now had all five ties and pairs of socks, which meant that she could go home now, but a sign caught her attention. Personalized ties.

"How do you personalize ties?" JJ asked the manager, a middle-aged man.

"We can put a picture on the tie, or a name, or both." The man said.

"For how much?" JJ said, already searching her purse for the picture of the team that had been taken two weeks ago. They all looked like they were going to funeral, with the exception of Garcia, whose dress looked suspiciously like Minnie Mouse's, but it was a good picture.

"Depending on what we do, twenty to forty dollars." The man shrugged.

JJ showed him the picture, "how much would it cost to put this and 'Hotch' on a tie?" JJ went with her boss's nickname, not wanting the tie to be too official.

"Twenty-five," the man answered.

"Great, when will it be done?" JJ asked, brushing the hair out of her face.

"Two hours," the man said, writing down her order and taking the picture.

"See you then."

JJ paid for all six ties, and all five pairs of socks. Practically skipping out of the store, she smiled. She had the rest of the day.

***

Garcia bounced eagerly into her home, throwing her sparkling bag onto the floor and kicking off her shoes. To heck with the mall, this gal was making her present. First Garcia went into her room, pulling on old sweat pants and a sweater. Then she made lunch, before sitting in front of her baby.

As she waited for the laptop to boot up, Garcia thought about what she would make Rossi. As she had known the secret santa was coming for weeks (the idea had hit her mid-October), she had started preparing her gift. Of course, she hadn't known whom she would get, so she had made brief sketches of what she would make the team.

Purses for Emily and JJ, a new messenger bag for Reid (because the thing should be six feet under by now), and T-shirts for Morgan, Hotch and Rossi. Garcia finished her sandwich and gulped down the rest of her milk. Quickly she pulled up the document titled _Rossi-SS_. SS meaning secret santa. Absently she wondered what would become of the rest of her gifts, feeling slightly down that the world would never see her creations, but brightened up again as she realized that she now knew what to give the team for their birthdays.

Garcia tucked her feet under her. She already had the Rossi-sized pink T-shirt hidden in the back of her closet (it's better not to ask how she figured out the clothes size Rossi wears), so now all she needed to do was make the logo that would end up on the shirt.

Garcia looked at the black and white outline of what she already had done. Roughly five hundred or so lollipops littered the screen, over lapping each other. In large bubble letters was written 'FBEYE CANDY!' Garcia smiled to herself.

"Oh the genius that is me!" She sang loudly to herself.

She opened her panel of colours, and began filling out the lollipops in greens, blues, oranges, yellows and reds. Then she filled the letters in with a bright purple. _Excellent_, she grinned. She couldn't wait to see it on the actual shirt, but first she opened a special application and outlined the letters in a silvery colour that would sparkle once it was on the shirt.

_Excellent._ She thought again.

**I do not own **_**Elmo, Carebears, Criminal Minds**_**, **_**Harry Potter, Minnie Mouse, Rudolph, Santa Clause, Spongebob, the penguin tie that I found on the internet, the team picture I found on the internet**_** or **_**Twilight.**_** Wow. I think that's the longest disclaimer I've ever written. I know nothing of making t-shirts, so go with me, k?**

** Once again, a big thank you to twinewclipdawn, we all love you!**

**Team photo (take out spaces) http:// . blog spot. com/_Rgk 1LCaY7_Y/ ScHR Kuaf43I/A AAAA AAAILc/T4l-1 wG6IvQ /s400/9 7729_D 0440b. jpg**

**Happily holidays!**

**~DI4MGZ~**


	3. The Guys: Mission Impossible

Hotch sat at his desk, thinking. Morgan shouldn't be really difficult to buy for, but, Hotch was forced to admit he didn't know his agents very well, therefore he couldn't correctly guess what they might want for Christmas.

Hotch stood up, deciding that being in motion might help his thought process. After lapping the bullpen several times, Hotch found himself down in the storerooms. It was so dusty that he would bet that no one had been down here in a decade. Hotch immersed himself in old pictures of agents passed, old rule books, even things like FBI standard issue desks and chairs.

Hotch collapsed in one of the chairs, dust pillowing up around him. He coughed. After looking around to make sure that there were no cameras, Hotch spun the chair around, like Jack often did with their computer chair at home. Unfortunately, the chair that Hotch was sitting on was on wheels, and the momentum of the spin sent Hotch careening into a shelf.

Boxes of Christmas decorations rained down around him, Hotch quickly hid the decorations, in case Garcia and her witchy powers sensed they were down here. He put his hand on a box to haul himself up.

Once back on his own two feet and eagerly brushing the dust off, Hotch opened the box. It was a crate of four thousand nineteen-ninety-two FBI standard issue pens. _Not the ideal gift_, Hotch thought, _but you never can have too many pens_.

***

Reid sat in his car and stared at the piece of paper for half an hour, almost hoping the name would change. It was hard guessing what to get Garcia for lunch, let alone Christmas. Reid started his car, and drove slowly down the road. Driving was difficult for him, so he tried not to go too fast, no matter how many other drivers got mad at him.

Finally he got to the mall and parked beside a car that looked suspiciously like JJ's. Reid grabbed his beat-up old messenger bag before heading inside. He headed up to the third level, where all things geek, nerd and dork could be found. Comic books, electronics, action figures, scientific calculators, you name it, it was here.

Reid walked into a computer shop. In bright pink and purple neon a sign read _Funky's Computer Shop._ Right inside the door, Reid stopped. This had to be Garcia's computer heaven, if she knew it existed. Everything in the shop was either bright, fluffy, sparkly or any combination of the three.

"Welcome to Funky's, how can I help you?" A girl in an orange dress asked.

"I'm looking for a gift for my friend," Reid said slowly, still stunned by the shop.

"What kind of gift, sir?"

"I'm not sure yet, but this looks like her kind of place."

"Excellent." The girl smiled, showing crooked teeth. "If you need any help just ask."

"Will do."

Reid walked toward the back of the store, almost knocking over a set of fuzzy computer mouse's. He looked at mouse pads with different cartoons on them, before reminding himself that Garcia had a laptop. He looked at stickers - bright things that almost blinded him - before deciding against it.

And there, tucked in the back of the store, was the perfect gift, a fuzzy pink laptop cover. Reid walked over, looking at it closer. The cover looked like it was made out of one of those shag rugs, it was bright pink with silver sparkles littered throughout. Reid picked it up, done and done.

***

Morgan entered the mall, rubbing his hands together in an evil gesture. He and Emily had been involved in a prank war for more than six months now, and getting her for a secret santa was the ultimate luck. He was going to blow her away. Morgan entered a prank shop.

After twenty minutes of looking at farting machines, rubber chickens, exploding cigarettes and itching powder, he decided to look somewhere else, although the make your own umbrella kit _was_ a brilliant idea.

Once again entering the crowd, Morgan battled his way into a clothing store. Itching powder was still on his list.

"Hello sir," a perky young blonde smiled up at him. "Buying for a girlfriend?" Even he couldn't miss her hopeful tone.

"I'm single. It's for a secret santa at work." He flashed his pearls at her, and she almost swooned.

"Well, I'm sure we can find something for your co-worker. Did you have anything in mind?"

"No," Morgan peered at her name tag, "Allison. I was just planning on browsing."

"I'd be happy to be of assistance, offer some ideas. What kind of clothes does she wear?"

Before he could answer, a suit shop across the hall caught his attention. What if he got her a suit, and put on the card, '_a Hotch costume_' and sprayed it with Hotch's cologne. Morgan chuckled to himself. "I actually have somewhere I need to be," he told Allison, who looked a little too disappointed. "Thank you for your help."

She just nodded.

Morgan entered the shop, but left soon after. _Way_ too expensive for his wallet. After wandering aimlessly for an hour, going through all the uses of itching powder, Morgan headed for the food court. Hey, a man's gotta eat, but a little store along the way caught his eye.

It was a tanning salon and a sign int the window read: _CHRISTMAS SPECIAL: BUY A TWENTY DOLLAR GIFT CARD AND GET A FREE BIKINI WAX!_

Morgan's evil smile grew as he thought of the look on Emily's face when she realized she was getting a bikini wax for Christmas.

***

David Rossi had never successfully bought a Christmas present for a woman. He always got skimpy lingerie and gift cards for his ex-wives, but Garcia had said no gift cards, and he wasn't going to give JJ lingerie. This just might be mission impossible.

He wandered into a clothing store, where a blonde was whispering to a co-worker about a hot guy that had just left.

"Can I help you?" She snapped.

"I'm looking for a gift. My office is doing a secret santa this year, and I have no idea what to get the woman I drew." Rossi explained.

"Secret santa?" The blonde squealed, and pulled out her phone. "Do you work with this guy?"

A smiling Morgan looked at him from the screen.

"Yes, that's Derek."

"Derek," the girl swooned. "Okay, I'll give you double the employee discount on your purchase if you introduce me to," insert dreamy sigh, "_Derek_."

Rossi backed away. "I'll just try somewhere else."

"NO!" The girl yelled, "COME BACK!"

Rossi stepped into a Christmas shop. Maybe JJ would enjoy some festive trinket. He browsed through tree decorations, a light up Rudolph catching his eye, but lapped the whole store, looking closely at a gingerbread house. He finally decided that he was not leaving this place without a present.

He walked around again, trying to see if he missed anything the first time. He was about to give up, when he saw it. A girl nutcracker. She had blonde hair and was wearing a blue dress. Rossi picked up the girl nutcracker and a bag of nuts. It would have to do.

**Let's pretend there are storerooms under the building. I do not own **_**Criminal Minds**_**. I do own **_**Funky's Computer Shop. **_**Let's all thank twinewclipdawn, without her, this story would not be here!**

**~DI4MGZ~**


	4. The Unwrapping

Hotch loved the time that he got to be alone in the office. He enjoyed the calm, quiet solitude before it became noisy and chaotic when his team showed up. That's why Hotch liked to get there early, to make his favourite kind of coffee and straighten everything out. He never suspected that this morning would be different, although after yesterday, he should have.

Hotch was humming a tune from _Peter Pan_ (Jack's new favourite movie) when he opened the door. When he looked up, all humming ceased and he looked like he was about to pass out. "Garcia," he said in a threatening tone, "Strauss will kill you."

"No, she won't." Garcia answered cheerfully, "She's home in Wisconsin for the next two weeks."

"How did you even get that in here?" Hotch asked. He was, of course, referring to the giant, half-decorated tree that now dominated the bullpen.

Garcia winked down at him from her stepladder. "That's for me to know and for you to someday figure out."

"Wow."

"Oh my god."

A chorus of voices sounded behind Hotch and he turned to see his team, brightly wrapped gifts in hand.

"That's great baby girl." Morgan said.

"Thanks muffin." Garcia said. She put a giant glittering star on top of the giant, glittering, drowned-in-tinsel tree.

Morgan helped her down off of the ladder and she clapped her hands, once again taking over, which was just as well, because Hotch looked like he was about to have a heart attack.

"Presents under the tree!" She commanded.

Everyone put their carefully wrapped, and bagged, presents under the tree. There was no mention of how Emily had a slight limp because she dropped Reid's huge encyclopedias on her foot, Rossi didn't say that he was so tired because he stayed up late, cursing and crying, trying to wrap that stupid nutcracker, before giving up and throwing it in a bag. JJ kept quiet about how she had almost thrown Hotch's ties and socks out this morning, Reid took a hint from her and didn't say anything about how his neighbor had seen Garcia's gift and thought the aliens were here. Hotch's lips were sealed on how he had finally managed to get the crate of pens up the stairs. And Morgan never said a word on how he had agonized all night and the whole drive here about how the small envelope Emily's gift was in was faring being stuck in a box filled with bricks and foam peanuts.

Garcia flitted over to a stereo and turned it on, blasting_ Frosty The Snowman_.

"First we have Christmas treats, then we open our presents!" She announced, looking like a little kid at, well, Christmas.

The team took their seats at the table Garcia pointed them at, and made them remain at until the early afternoon. No one was complaining though, Morgan shared several Christmas jokes, Reid spouted Christmas facts, and Garcia got everyone caroling.

Finally, though, the time had arrived to open their gifts. To everyone's surprise, Garcia pulled out the sparkly pink cowboy hat they had pulled their secret santa's from.

"Pick." She told Hotch.

"Why?" He asked.

"Because everyone has to open their gifts individually. If we all open them at once I won't be able to properly see what everyone got. And this way, it's just the luck of the draw who gets to open theirs in what order." Garcia explained.

"Brilliant," Emily complimented.

Garcia beamed. "I know," then she whacked Hotch in the arm with the hat. "Pick."

Hotch sighed and pulled a piece of paper out of the hat. "JJ." He read.

"Goody." Garcia raced to the tree and pulled out the bright red and green bag that had JJ's name on it. "From Rossi." She told the other blonde, sitting it on the table in front of it.

JJ pulled a layer of wrapping paper off of the top and reached in, first pulling out a bag of nuts. "Thanks?" She asked, confused.

"There's more," Rossi said.

"Oh." JJ once again reached in, and pulled out the blonde, princessy-looking nutcracker.

Morgan cracked up. "She looks exactly like you," He cackled.

"Thank you, Rossi," JJ said sincerely, ignoring Morgan.

The hat slid across the table to land in front of Emily. Emily picked a name out, knowing that the faster she did it, the less likely Garcia was to yell at her. "Hotch."

Garcia squealed and once again dashed to the tree, bringing back the carefully wrapped box that had _Hotch_ scrolled on it in messy writing. "From JJ." Garcia said, presenting it to her boss.

Hotch took his sweet time pulling off the ribbon and wrapping paper, much to Garcia's annoyance.

"GET ON WITH IT!" She yelled, after Hotch spent five minutes taking a piece of tape off the side of the plain white box.

Hotch just smiled and took ten minutes with the other piece. When Garcia arrived at the point of killing her boss and ripping open the box herself, Hotch took the top off. The first thing he pulled out was a pair of Elmo socks with a matching tie.

"Ooh," Garcia cooed, looking at the socks. "I might have to borrow these."

JJ gave her a look but said nothing.

Hotch sat the set to the side, and pulled out the next one - smiley faces, which Garcia also pounced on. She practically drooled over the rainbow coloured socks and Morgan stopped her from stealing the carebear socks and tie.

"Those are so sweet," Garcia sighed, and tried to put the penguin tie on Hotch.

"I like the one I'm wearing," he told her. Garcia sighed, but didn't fight him.

Hotch came across an individually wrapped box, and looked at JJ questioningly.

"This one is special," she said. "And you will let Garcia put this one on you."

Hotch unwrapped the tie, because that was what it had to be. He unfolded the tie once the wrapping paper was pushed to the side and gasped. "It's," he seemed at a loss for words as Garcia snatched the tie and passed it around the table. "Thank-you."

He let Garcia put the tie with the smiling faces of his team on it, she smoothed it out over his chest, making sure that the gold, cursive that said _Hotch _was readable. As Emily was gathering up the wrapping paper to throw out, a gold tie clip fell out. It was engraved with_ BAU '09_.

Garcia was so proud. "I couldn't have done better myself."

The hat was passed to JJ. "Reid," she called.

Garcia grabbed the wrapped gift with Reid's name on it, and almost fell over. "Help me muffin," she pleaded with Morgan.

Morgan darted over and took the from her arms, but he also struggled with it. "What's in here?" He gasped.

Emily shrugged, but an evil grin overcame her as she watched Morgan weave his way back to the table, finally letting the package drop in front of Reid with a huge thunk.

"From Emily." He gasped.

Reid poked a hole in the side of the wrapping paper and ripped like he was six years old. However, the books that were hidden inside were not, in fact, for a six-year-old. Reid picked one of them up and flipped through the first couple of pages. "This is great, Emily, thanks." He sounded truly excited.

"That'll take him, what, ten minutes to read?" Morgan said sarcastically, but once again, he was ignored.

Reid accepted the hat, balancing it on his books. "Morgan," he declared.

Garcia bounced to the tree, searched and searched, but couldn't find one. "I give up!" She whined.

"Try under his desk." Hotch suggested. Garcia did as he asked, and dragged a large wooden crate stamped _1992_.

Morgan gave his boss a look, but pulled the top off, the team members half falling over each other to get a look. "Pens." Morgan said, dully.

"You don't like them," Hotch said, sounding hurt.

"No, they're great." Morgan grinned, putting a humourous spin on this. "Now I will be set for life, and my kids, too."

"You have kids?" Garcia exclaimed.

"What?" Morgan tipped his chair over from the shock of her words. Rubbing his sore head, he said, "NO! No, and not for a long time."

Rossi coughed. "I met a salesgirl who looked like she was looking to come rape you, kids might come sooner than you think."

"I DON'T HAVE CHILDREN!" Morgan yelled.

"That you know of," Reid mumbled.

"NO KIDS!" Morgan screamed.

"Humph." Went Garcia, she then proceeded to throw the hat at Morgan.

"Your turn, baby girl," he flashed the chubby blonde his signature smile, but for once in her life, she ignored it.

Instead she stalked to the tree. She pulled her gift out from under the tree and took her seat. After checking to make sure that the gift wasn't from Morgan, she eagerly ripped it open. The fuzzy pink thing sprang out, glad to be free of its confines.

"It's a laptop cover," Reid explained, before getting wrapped in one of Garcia's bear hugs.

"Oh, I love it. My poor baby always freezes in the winter." With a loud kiss to Reid's left cheek, Garcia fetched her laptop and wrapped in the fuzzy cover.

"Perfect." She smiled, and slid the hat toward Rossi. He picked up a piece of paper, leaving only one in the bottom. "Emily." He said.

Garcia passed Emily from her gift. "It's from Morgan," she sneered.

Emily opened the small rectangular present. "It's a gift card to a tanning salon," she read. "And it includes a free . . ." her mouth dropped open and she screeched, "BIKINI WAX!"

Everyone started laugh, and eventually Emily joined in.

"I'll get you back for that," she threatened Morgan. He snorted and rolled his eyes.

Garcia gave Rossi his present, the only one left under the tree. "Once you open, you will put it on." She whispered so only he could hear. Rossi nodded.

He tore open the paper and unfolded the pink shirt. His jaw dropped and he let go of the shirt. Morgan, who was sitting on his left, snatched up and showed it to the team. On top of multicolored lollipops were large, purple words that said, 'FBEYE CANDY!'

Garcia grabbed it out of Morgan's grasp and put it on Rossi.

"Perfect fit." She beamed.

"Brilliant," Morgan said. He listened for a second, where a man's deep voice was singing _Let It Snow_. "Dance with me, baby girl." He offered.

Garcia put her hand in his, her anger gone. "Of course." He led her in front of the tree, and they twirled.

Emily goaded Hotch into taking her for a spin on the temporary dance floor, and he agreed, all too eagerly, according to Morgan.

Once Rossi realised what was going on, he quickly retreated to the far side of the room. No dancing for this man, thank you very much.

"That just leaves you and me," JJ hinted to Spence.

He picked up what she was putting down and said, "Milady, may I have this dance?"

JJ pretended to think about it, "You may."

The three couples spun around to Christmas carols, thinking that there was no where else they would rather be. The older agent in the corner was trying to figure out how to get out of his shirt without getting killed by Garcia (and in that case she would probably bury him in the thing).

**I do not own **_**Criminal Minds**_**. A big thank-you to twinewclipdawn, as this story would not be here without her. Hope everyone had a good holiday.**

**~DI4MGZ~**


End file.
